


For The Love of a Pet

by bennylafitte69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Untouched, M/M, Master/Slave, Pet Castiel, Riding, Size Kink, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennylafitte69/pseuds/bennylafitte69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels were the newest fashionable accessory in the world of the rich and powerful and a man like Crowley wasn’t going to be left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love of a Pet

Angels were the newest fashionable accessory in the world of the rich and powerful and a man like Crowley wasn’t going to be left out. They were small with delicate doll like features and beautiful plumage, but their most attractive feature was their naturally submissive personalities.

They weren’t easy to come by, nor were they cheap, and it took Crowley a whole month from the day he decided that he wanted one to have his darling new pet show up on his door. He was sitting in his drawing room with a glass of scotch in his hand when one of his assistants came in with the leashed creature.

He was particularly petite (as specified by his owner, who wasn’t a tall man himself) and had wide blue eyes and a pretty face that was scrunched up in confusion as he was led into this unfamiliar place. His dark hair was wild and all over the place and he flared out his wings as they came to a stop in front of Crowley, revealing his soft black feathers.

Crowley stood up and the wings drooped down, looking down at the floor as he sensed the power in the man standing in front of him and examining his naked figure.

"He’s nice," Crowley nods in approval and sends the man who brought him on his way, circling the angel and touching him here and there. He lifts up a wing and checks to make sure his feathers were healthy and all in place (other than his flight feathers of course, those were cut before he arrived) before coming back around to the front.

"Your name is Castiel, isn’t it?" Crowley questions and lifts up the shy angels chin to get a look at the tag hanging off his dark blue collar that’s fastened around his neck.

The angel gives a slight nod and a quiet chirp, averting his eyes as he’s studied so closely, his wings giving nervous little flutters.

"I’m your Master now. Can you say that, Castiel?" he asks the little angel, fondly stroking his cheek as he tries to get him to open up to him. 

There’s no response for a moment, then he opens his soft pink mouth and whispers, “Master.”

"Good, you’re doing good." Crowley smiles and moves his hand up to run through his new pets hair, pleased with the length and thickness of it. He imagines how nice it’s going to feel balled up in his fist when he’s fucking him from behind and his smile widens.

He leads him over to a nice big couch and sits him down on it, not needing to tell him to stay put as he walks off to make sure the door is closed and locked so they won’t be disturbed. Castiel’s eyes follow the man who’s named himself his Master, hoping that he wasn’t going to leave him alone so soon.

Castiel lets out a pleased rumble of a purr when his Master walks back and squirms excitedly on the couch, welcoming him back with a sing song chirp and a fluff of wings.

Crowley sits down beside him and encourages the milky skinned creature to climb into his lap, enjoying how soft his skin feels and how willing and trusting he already is. His hands move to run through the feathers coming from his back, which causes the angel to squirm around more, letting out happy little pleased sounds for the attention he’s getting on the sensitive part of his body. 

It doesn’t take much of the wriggling around of this cute little angel before Crowley is hard in his pants, not thinking twice before reaching between them to open his pants. He pulls out his heavy erection and it touches against Castiel’s small pink cock briefly, which draws a cute little moan from his pet.

He hadn’t noticed or cared really, but it pleases him more than he’d thought to see Castiel with a hard on of his own, moving his hands back to cup and squeeze at his round ass. He opens up his cheeks and prods at his opening with two fingers, delighted to find him nice and slick (do the perks of owning an angel ever end?) and ready for his cock.

He circles his hole and watches him chirp and shudder and blush for a moment before pulling his fingers away to replace it with something much more interesting, letting out a groan of his own as his cockhead slips into the tight wet heat of Castiel’s ass. He thrusts up hard and gets his long length inside of him in one go, starting right in and fucking into his pretty toy.

His hands rest on thin hips and he watches his face react to every jarring thrust, the adorable sounds of surprise and pleasure coming non-stop from the small creature.

"Does that feel good, Castiel?" Crowley bounces him on his thick cock, pounding into him at a brutal pace as he enjoys his hole.

Castiel nods furiously and blushes red, trying to hide his face in his feathers. Crowley pushes the wings away and gives his cheek a gently tap, “No, I want to hear you say it. Does it feel good, pet?”

"M-much…. mmmmmmuuuuuch gooooood, M-master." Castiel cries out and rocks back on the length impaling him roughly, his whole body going pink like his face and tiny erection which was being left untouched. 

"Cum for me, Castiel." Crowley orders and he’s amazed by how fast he reacts to the command, his pet throwing his head back and painting his flat stomach with his own sticky ropes of cum, which leaves him whimpering and being held up only by Crowley’s hands and cock.

His already impossibly tight hole squeezes around the thick cock and Crowley swears, slamming Castiel’s ass down on him so he’s buried in deep before he loses it and cums hard inside of him, grinding up against him a couple times before finally stilling his hips.

Castiel doesn’t get off of his cock until he’s given permission and then stays right beside his recovering Master, singing lightly to him and staring at him in wonder as if he’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen.

Crowley looks over at the big eyed angel watching him and orders him to turn around, pushing his fingers in his stretched out and dripping wet hole, shoving the leaking creamy white cum back inside of his new possession. 

"We’re going to have to get you a nice big plug to keep my cum inside of you," he says and Castiel looks back at him, letting out a chirp of agreement. 

This was definitely the best purchase Crowley had made in a long time.


End file.
